Recently, the use of electronic devices including a touch screen has been gradually increased according to the development of technology. Therefore, the electronic devices provide various services and functions. Various functions, such as functions of phone, text message, email, word processing, camera, scheduling, and the like, are provided. Especially among the various functions, the email and word processing functions may be performed by inputting text.
Meanwhile, the electronic devices may have a structure of a full touch screen type in which a touch panel is arranged so as to substantially occupy the entire front surface of a display unit. The user can operate the touch screen so as to control the electronic devices and input text. When a user inputs text, an electronic device provides a text recommendation and style (e.g., underline, inclination, boldfacing, controlling a text size, or the like) application function based on the input text. Specifically, according to the text recommendation and style application function, when a user inputs characters, a recommended text candidate group related to the input characters appears. Then, the user can select and input a text from the candidate group, select again the input text through an editor, and then apply a style to the selected text. However, such a function requires various steps of inputting, which correspond to a cumbersome job.
That is, in inputting text of the electronic devices, a convenient text input scheme and a simple and convenient method for applying a style to written text are desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.